powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey/Transcript
(Opening shot: the city skyline on a beautiful day with the blue sky, the birds are chirping o.c.) Mojo Jojo: The city of Townsville is goin' down. (he shoots one of the towers) Tonight on my head will be a brand new crown! (a gunshot is heard o.c. and the camera pans to Fuzzy Lumpkins) Fuzzy Lumpkins: Townsville's goin' down. I'm gonna turn your smiles right side down. (the people put their arms in the air) Him: (whirling around) And all the little babies...ARE GOING TO CRY!! Baby: Mom and Dad, take me to a place where I can hide. Mom and Dad, take me to a place where I can hide. Mojo Jojo: No way! No how! You can run, you can hide, but I will find you. Him: No way! No how! I will take control and I will plow down your city tonight! Princess Morbucks: Townsville's goin' down! The Powerpuff Girls are nowhere to be found! Bossman: Townsville's goin' down, I'm gonna throw this paper on the ground! Ace: And all of the little old people... are gonna cry! Old man: Doctors nurse take me to a place where I can hide. Doctors! Nurse! Take me to a place where I can hide. Doctors! Nurse! Take me to a place where I can hide. Princess Morbucks: No way! No how! You can run, you can hide, but I will find you!) Doctors, nurse, take me to a place where I can hide. Ace: No way! No how! I will take your soles and I will plow down your city tonight! All villains: Townsville's goin' downsvilles tonight! Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Townsville's goin' downsvilles tonight! Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Townsville's goin' downsvilles tonight! Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Tonight... Tonight! Fuzzy Lumpkins: Ha! Ha! Good bye! (pan to the Powerpuff Girls coming to Townsville to confront all the villains) Blossom: Wanna get some? Buttercup: Wanna get some? Bubbles: Wanna get some? Blossom: There's just too many of them for me to fight. Buttercup: I don't even think that I'll be all right. Bubbles: Has this world learned nothing except for pain? Blossom: Will we always live in a storm of rain? Girls: Rain, rain, go away. Pain, pain, go away. Blossom: I wish of a day where there is peace on earth. Buttercup: I wish of a day where there is love on earth. Bubbles: I wish of a day where there is understanding. Oh... Girls: I wish. Gnome: I heard your wishes, little girls, so here I am. Oooh I`ll solve your problems, little girls, with a wave of my hand. (waves hand upward) The Mystic Elders gave me permission, to conjure up a sacred light! And with my magic, mystic tricks, I`ll turn Townsville into right! But don't ever think that this could be for free. You've gotta give me something girls. You've gotta give something to me! HEY! How about your life? Girls, you gotta give me your life!! Everything you stand for everything that makes you who you are. YOUR LIFE! Girls you gotta give me your life! All your superpowers, this is your final hour! (Quieter) So if you want peace, give me your answer now. Ouh... If you want peace, give up your powers, now. GIVE ME YOUR POWERS!!! So if you want peace give me your answer, now. Buttercup: I'm not giving up You're not giving up All your powers you hear me. Blossom: But I think we should 'Cause it is for good I'm the leader you hear me. Bubbles: Look around you girls We're losing in every way. And when we get down to the point We've got to save the day! Let's look on the bright side We can finally be normal little girls No more pressure for this town No more need for the Powerpuff Girls! We can finally be normal little girls Yeah yeah yeah! Blossom and Bubbles: We can finally be normal little girls (Buttercup '''quickly joins) Yeah yeah yeah! '''Girls: We can finally be normal little girls Yeah yeah yeah! Gnome: Hear me, elders from the earth. Hear me, elders from the sea. Help me rid this city of its villainous treachery. Reunite above me. Reunite above me, fathers. Reunite above and send to me- -a chant to set them free. Gnome and Elders of Earth and Sea: Sai lai lufti de santra Megido. Dai lai lufti de santra megido. Gnome: Hear me fathers now. Sai lai lufti de santra megido. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Sai lai lufti de santra megido. Yeah. Dai lai lufti de santra megido. Hear me evil spirits now. Dai lai lufti de santra megido. Man: When I feel the sun, my eyes open wide, my troubles are gone. Lady: When the birds start to sing, I know the children can play and laugh all day. Man and Lady: Sunshine, sunshine, down on me. Sunshine, sunshine, down on me. Mayor: The babies can grow, and all the little old folks can walk real slow. Who is to thank? Without your help, we would've sank. Gnome: Sunshine, sunshine, down on you. Sunshine, sunshine, down on you. Townspeople: This is the best day of my life today! This is the best day of my life! Thank you for the things you've done today! Thank you for the things you've done! Mayor: Thank you for the boulder skies, thank you for the puffy clouds. Townspeople: Thank you for the butterflies. Happiness has come back to our lives. Thank you for the summer breeze! From this day forth, we'll do our best to please! Gnome: This is the best day of my life today, oh. This is the best day of my life. Thank you for the praise you give today. Thank you for the praise you give! Thank you all, my children, thank you all, my followers! Take this flower, live in peace. Remember who changed your lives it was not police. Take this flower, live for me. Live for me in pursuit of your harmony. Townspeople (Gnomes): (long note) AH... Girls: This is the best day of my life today This is the best day of my life All we have to do is play all day All we have to do is play Ah... Ah... Townspeople (Gnomes): Live my life for the rose. Live my life for the rose. Live my life for the rose. Gnome: This is the best day of my life today. This is the best day of my life. This is the best day of my life today. This is the best day of my life. Professor Utonium: Can't you see the people in the streets, lined like cattle, waiting for the butcher of freedom? Sacrificing their hopes and their dreams, all their individuality, for freedom. Do the people have to be, freedom beef? Do the people have to be, freedom beef? Do the people have to be, freedom beef?! For safety on the streets? Can't you see they're blinded by the light? Don't you think that it's time that you fought for freedom? Girls: But we don't have our powers. Professor Utonium: Can't you see there's evil in the world? Don't you know you're the Powerpuff Girls For freedom!? Girls: So we still must have our powers. We made a deal, did our part, and it was for peace. (Professor Utonium: Do the people have to be freedom beef?) He broke the deal, failed his part, now we'll fight for peace. (Do the people have to be freedom beef?) If there is bad there'll be good, and it has to be..... (Do the people have to be freedom beef?) For Power, power, power, Powerpuff Girls! (For safety on the streets.) Buttercup and Bubbles: Ah... Blossom: You wanna say your words You wanna make a deal You wanna change the world You wanna make us feel real good Buttercup: Real good Bubbles: Real good Bubbles and Blossom: Ah... Buttercup: Since the dawn of time there never can be a place for you and not us three You can't have bad... Blossom: You can't have bad... Bubbles: ...without the good. Girls: Oh woah don't you know that everybody knows the yin and yang's the master plan? Oh woah don't you know that everybody knows the yin and yang's the master plan? Blossom and Buttercup: Ah... Bubbles: We sold our lives for you to save But it was all lies Say hello to your grave You're going down Blossom: -going down... Buttercup: -going down Gnome: Now lemme tell you! You don't scare me! I ain't no fool! Look what's up my sleeve...! Dai lai lufti de santra megido Dai lai lufti de santra megido (long note) Oh...! (Bubbles wakes up and punches the Gnome) Bubbles: There's no dark without the light! There's no dim without the bright! (Blossom punches Gnome) Blossom: There's no warm without the cold. There's no weak without the bold! (Buttercup punches Gnome) Buttercup: There's no sun without the moon! There's no fork without the spoon! Bubbles: There's no silence without noise! There's no girls without the boys! Blossom: There's no dark without the light! (Gnome: Dai lai) There's no dim without the bright! (lufti de) Buttercup: There's no warm without the cold! (santra) There's no weak without the bold! (megido) Bubbles: There's no sun without the moon! (Dai lai) There's no fork without the spoon! (lufti de) Blossom: There's no joy without the sad! (Santra) There's no good without the bad! (megido) Buttercup: There's no dark without the light! (Dai lai) There's no dim without the bright! (lufti de) There's no warm without the cold! (santra) There's no weak without the bold! (megido) Girls: There's no sun without the moon! (Dai lai) There's no fork without the spoon! (lufti de) There's no joy without the sad! (megido) There's no good without the bad...! Gnome: (spoken) As I descend to the earth and I view the universe above me, I realize that life evolves, revolves, and dissolves completely around the opposites. Therefore, I conclude that I cannot exist in my utopian mind. Townspeople: Thank you for the butterflies. Happiness has now come back into our lives. Thank you for the summer breeze. From this day fourth we'll do our best to please. Blossom: Can't you hear yourselves dear town, dear town? Buttercup: Can't you be yourselves dear town? Bubbles: We're not your guiding light dear town, dear town! You all have equal rights dear town. Girls: We know it's tough guys... that make it rough guys... it takes all kinds guys... to make the world go round Ooo we ooo, why can't we all get along? Ooo we ooo, why can't we all get along? All: Ooo we ooo, why can't we all get along? Ouh we ouh, why can't we all get along? Ouh we ouh, why can't we all get along? Narrator: So once again, the day is saved thanks to the Powerpuff Girls...! Category:Transcripts